Too Real Too Quick
by King Fuzz
Summary: what happens when four friend from New York are given a chance at a new life with new ability. there goal join the inquisition and try not to F**k It up hard. there friendship will be test and the past will be come out. oh this should be fun. Oc character
1. Chapter 1

Dragon age owned by bioware I only own my oc's.

*beep* *beep* *beep*

"What the hell" I mutter slowly getting out of bed. I reluctantly get out of bed and start my normal routine. Wake up, brush my teeth, shower, get dressed and get the day started. I hear loud noises of the city outside my window. Yelling, cars, police another day in New York. Harlem is a nice place but New York can be a dangerous place. I barely get my shirt on before I here knocking. I look at the door to my room on instinct. No one there I here knocking again this time with a voice. "Hey Miles it me let me in" Miles turns to the window and open the blinds.

"Dammit Marcus you scared the shit out me!" Miles yell open the window. "I have a door who use the window and the fire escape anyway jackass." he continue. the large Jamaican with short dreads enters the room and leans against the wall "sorry me do this so much it easier than the door" Marcus says. Marcus moved here from Jamaica when he was eight. I was the first one he met and two other we've all been friends ever since. "Whatever you lets go the other are probably on the way" miles say giving a hi five to Marcus.

We both exit down the fire escape to the street and start walking. As expected after an hour of walking we see two familiar guys. "Hey! What took you assholes so long me and Dexter been here for almost two damn hours." this DICK in the leather jacket and slicked back brown hair is Carmine. "So what took Marcus and my favorite native American so long to get here." Carmine say grinning. "Firstly its Miles not native American I would hit if we weren't friend damn greaser." Miles says returning the friendly grin. " Sup Dex you ready to go." I say to Dexter who pushes up his glasses and moves his blonde hair to the side. "Let go I'm starving let hit up the diner" Dexter quickly say walking slow and we walk next to him. Dex was always quiet but also smart as hell and apparently came from and rich family. But something happened and he's now living with Marcus and his bothers. He never told why he left but none of us ask all four have a past we refuse to speak on. "Something wrong Miles you have that look on your face when something is bothering you?" Marcus asked concerned. "Nothing just thinking about past bullshit is all" I say letting out a breathe "let just eat and see what we can get into today." Suddenly out the corner of my eye I see some sort of blue light flashing in the park.

"Hey am I the only one seeing this cause I may be going nuts?" "Like your not already carmine." Marcus says also seeing the light. "that intriguing lets investigate shall we." Dexter say his science nerd side coming out in full burst. "No." Carmine says "let me rephrase that, HELL no! that looks like some demonic alien shit and you want to get closer." Carmine yells not the type to take needless risk. We all turn to walk away only to here Dexter screaming we turn to see him sucked into the light. Marcus take off towards the light to save his friend with me and reluctant Carmine close behind. We try to be good guys but fuck with are friend we will make you regret it especially Marcus and me. We continue our charge into the light until it blinds us and then nothing. We were the in a black void were spotted Dexter just starting to stand up.

"What the hell. shit, shit, shit, did we die. oh god we fucking dead." said a panicking Carmine who then received slap to the head from Miles. " Dude clam down I know this shit is bad but you got to chill." miles say clamming down his friend. " there got to a logical explanation here?" Dexter says pacing back and fourth. What happened next took us all off guard. The black void turn into a bright purple "SHIT!" we all yell at the same time. "Be at ease young ones." Called a female voice from behind making us all four of us slowly turn around. I see three human figure staring us. the one in the was wearing some sort golden armor and had a bright light around his face making us unable to see his face. To left was a women wearing some sort of red dress. To his right was old man wearing some medieval robes that was blue and had the hood pulled over his head. They stood the staring and creeping me the fuck out. "um... who are you guy? Why are we here?" I say my fear starting to clearly show. "Clam yourself child as I said we mean no harm to you." the man in the gold armor says. There was something intimidating and yet kind and calming about him and the women both.

It was a few minutes of silence before it was broken by Marcus "what the fuck is going on here this is crazy!" he yells clear scared and upset at the situation. "will start with introductions my name is Andraste." We all freeze Carmine scream "huddle up now!" we instantly form a small circle. Don't judge us we do this a lot. We huddle up like to think or just to talk when things go tits up and wrong.

"this not real, cant be real" Marcus say his Jamaican accent coming through.

"dragon age this cant be dragon age" Dexter mutters

"Motherfucker she said her names Andraste." Miles said

"I swear I'm going to piss myself here. this stressing me out I my drop dead. which would be fine at this point."

"Carmine your starting to fuck up what little clam and confidence I have left you grease ball."

"Grease ball really Miles really." Carmine said no amused

"ok maybe we should let them finish." Dexter interrupted

"I'm with Dex let finish will bitch and panic later" Marcus purposed.

We break the huddle and let them continue. The man in the blue robe step forward to introduce himself. "I go by many names but in your world I'm known as Merlin." "He is also the one who got you here." the golden man said "Ok so she Andraste, he Merlin the magic legend, Ha next you'll say he the Maker." Miles choked out he looks up in surprise when he see's Merlin and Andraste grinning at him. "Ok huddle up!" I yell.

" OH FOR FUCK SAKES MILES YOU MOUTHED OFF TO A GOD!" Dexter screech

"Dragon age is a game how was I supposed to know the guy was real." said a horrified miles

"we could force them to send us back." Marcus suggested

"Are you smoking crack Marcus they are god level being." carmine says

"Go on and try the Maker looks like a badass. Man could probably rip your spine out through your mouth." Dexter said with a very concerned look.

"this is getting us no were lets let them continue. They gave the who now we need to explain why."

once again we break the huddle and let them continue. "Now then children we would know your names?" say the Maker.

"Miles Turner"

"Dexter Phoenix"

"Marcus Joseph sir"

"Carmine Vance and all around badass."

"A pleasure to meet you all." said Andraste. Damn you wouldn't believe how beautiful her voice is. Also how her eye had a way of clamming you. When she spoke it was like parent talking to a child. The Maker continues to talk "Let begin by say this is not a game I exist. we took because you fit. We wanted to give you four an opportunity at a new life." "we've watch four for a while. you four who have suffered, you four who are broken but keep going forward." Andraste speaks in a sad and sympathetic tone. I look behind me to see Marcus, Carmine, and Dexter all with their heads down. I sure were all think about our past problems. "worry not your past are your to tell when you wish. But the question will you four take this opportunity and the gifts we give you." Merlin said waiting for a answer. "I accept." we all turn to Dexter who steps forward. "I'm in as well". Miles step up. "If guy go I'm going" Marcus of course he go. "Dammit... fine no would accept Leather wear hair grease guy like me except you guy so fine let go I'm in." I'm admit Carmine surprised me. "Step forward Dexter" said the Maker Dexter does as commanded.

"Dexter your 19 you come a family that demanded perfection. trying to fill the shoes of one that is gone and you chose to leave. It take gut to be yourself and no one else." "Marcus." the Maker called

"Marcus 19 brave, strong, and protective of your friend and those matter. Yet I since so much anger in you not toward them but to your self and those you used to call family. But I can see it these three will not turn on you and leave for dead like them. Learn to trust like your friends trust you ." Marcus walks away next to Dex. "carmine"

"Carmine 20 year old you pretend to be a badass as you say yet you know fear and loss. she is gone Carmine understand what happened wasn't your fault the sooner you see that the sooner you can begin to heal." The Maker whispered to him and sends him over to the other. "Miles"

"Miles 19 year old the loss of both of your parent no longer affect but it did do damage. you don't wish to lose anyone so you take risk. like the time you took a bullet for Marcus. Please child don't risk for no reason you've lost your need for self preservation. There is still time to find your self worth." The Maker single handedly broke us all down. Like a true parent he didn't say what we wanted to hear but what we needed to hear. We turn around to see a portal open "Enter your new live start now. there will pain, struggle, but you my also find acceptance, and love. Ready yourselves for what's to come." He simply turned and walked away. "farewell/farewell" said Andraste and Merlin. we just stood a moment with a mix of awe and fear. Thus we four friend enter the portal to our new lives in thedas.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I own nothing but my oc's

Miles POV

We stepped out the and into are new lives But the landing could have been better. Lets just say were not on solid ground. *splash* "GOD DAMMIT this waters cold" I scream. "Guys you all here" I said spiting out water. "present" called Dexter "yo!" yelled carmine "good ta go" and theirs Marcus. "Okay first things first who finished dragon age" I asked. "who completed origin" everyone raised a hand. "who played 2" everyone raised their hands again. "ok final question who played inquisition cause I only started the first 30 minutes." I said "same/same/same" they all said at once. "oooh so depending on what going on were flying blind so..." before I can continue I'm interrupted. "The blight has passed and mages have already broke from the Chantry." merlin said surprising me "Dammit Merlin you almost gave a heart attack."

We sat down and talk to phantom Merlin since he not allowed to be here physically. He explained the state of the world and how the conclave will be called in a year give or take basically he's not 100% sure. Then he made clear this is not a game and we can die here. After giving us the info his was up and his ghost like form disappeared. I take a deep breathe and let it out "so flying blind it is then and we got maybe a year or more to kill". I muttered. "So... what now were lost, unarmed, and we don't exactly blend in" Dexter listed. "me thinks we should find civilization first" suggested Marcus. "And who might you three be" someone said with a heavy French accent. "Who care the boss says take what we want and kill who we wish" the other man said. Probably shouldn't have said that cause before he say more my fist collided directly into his nose make loud *crack*. Clearly breaking it. I turn to the other guy to take out to only to see Marcus has tackled him and drove him into a near by tree and fallowed up with left punch to the jaw knocking him clean out. I completely forget about my guy. the bandit drew his dagger tried to rush me before running directing into a kick to the side of head making it twist to the side. I look to see that it was Dexter. Quiet, smart, not usually know to use violence Dexter. we all look at Dexter mouth agape I knew he could fight like all of us but shit. "Karate class's not like I'm a black belt or anything" is all Dexter says.

Showed them were not stranger to violence. We been surround and out numbered plenty of time. "Clearly mugger whether it's here or New York you spot them easily" Marcus said. We look to see Carmine pick up two dagger twirl them around and checking the balance. carmine looks up to see us staring. "Uncle Mack was navy seal showed me a few with knives since I live with after...that time I'm almost as good as him". he said we can see the hurt face. I go to the body other bandit and pick up the large sword. I look at the and then to Marcus not a fan of great sword anyway. "Hey Marcus" I yell walking up and handing the blade "big weapon are more your thing and I'm sure their more of the asshole out doubt they are alone." I said seeing Marcus smile at the sword and holding it up with great ease then me. Dexter walks up suggest something "I suggest going the way they came, judging by what they were raiding either a camp or a small village. We my have some luck in that direction. will either find help or more bandit so Carmine, Marcus I hope you guy are prepare to use the blades if you what I'm saying. I also believe we are current in orlais considering their French accents" Dexter finishes. "Of all places it had to be Orlais stuck up asshole and back stabbing fuckers" say a ranting Carmine. "Well I guess we should get a moving. Marcus you take point, carmine your in the back, Dex you and in the middle everyone keep your eyes peeled for trouble" miles told them. With that we move on into the forest.

DEXTER POV (awakening)

For 30 minutes we walked I keep looking ask my hand trying to wrap my head around what the fuck just happened to me. And what ill do next.

 **Flashback**

 **"Guys look out we got trouble!" Marcus calls out I almost throw up when Marcus without hesitation Cut the first bandit in half right across the waist hear him scream in agony. I turn to see Carmine doing the same. I see a large bandit with a battle axe rush Carmine only to see my friend rolling out the way. carmine the turn around and stabs the axe man in the back of the knee then in the side before stabbing him through the throat spraying blood on his face. I frozen with fear even mile who pick up a sword was hacking off limb. I horrified to see Miles cut off a man head and barely avoiding a rouges blade aimed at his head. then it all over almost instantly.**

 **I thought they were badass until it hits them. Miles fall to his hand and knee to throw up. Next to him Carmine and Marcus didn't throw up at all and that worried me. Glad to see I'm not the only one who couldn't handle it me and Miles are on the same page but still Miles didn't freeze like me. I'm' so distracted I didn't see the last bandit behind. "Dex Look out!" Miles yells at me. I turn around and fall back on the ground putting my arm out. My heart was beating fast like it would burst out my chest. the bandit goes to swing and the guys too far away to save. "no I refuse to die" I Roared. out of were I felt a warmth in my chest that spread throughout my body. Fire explodes from my body striking the bandit. I still remember how he scream out " I want to go home" his last word before he died. I can feel my self shaking while looking at my hand. "I'm... I'm a..."**

 **Flashback END**

 _"Yep I'm a mage...Shit."_

 _MILES POV_

 _"look at the charred black body of the bandit and I can see Dexter is shook up real bad". I slowly approach him and call out to him "Dex you good?" no answer he turn around say to "Miles I'm a mage that my gift." I don't how we all sat there unable to say a word. Marcus gives his opinion "don't feel bad for defending your it was you on him." "But I could've found another way." Dex muttered sadly "dex remember the incident at Coney island were that guy pulled a gun on me. instead of running or freezing like you did just now you push him over the docks he fell to his death. you did that to save a friend what you did here was to save yourself. I lost my mom because I couldn't do what needed to be done and father couldn't go on without her. so tell me are you going to sit back and let us die" Miles say out loud "no never" Dex nod "will let yourself die" miles continues "No! I don't want to I refuse to" Dex yell back. "Good Cause your our friend and the brains of this cluster fuck of group we need ya buddy." Miles grins giving a slap on the back. "Guess I better start learning how to freeze and blow shit up". Dexter say when finally realize what he is now. "Fuck you Dex cant believe you get the mage powers". Carmine seethed "Guys smoke up ahead i think see a village as well let hurry up let hope it hasn't been too ravaged by bandit."_

 _What we see beyond the tree line absolutely disgusted me after what see let just say Dexter has no problem with them anymore._

 _Next chapter 3 Champions and Bandit_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I own nothing but the oc's

MILES POV

What we see at the village made my heart sink and blood boil. People being killed and stuff in cage. They were clearly slaver and bandit. I've been angry before but this I cant describe what I feel right now. I just want them all to die. I stop when I see a red light coming from behind me. I expected to see and enemy but something just as bad if not worse. The red light is coming from a very pissed off Marcus. Before I say a word he charges off.

MARCUS POV (you have rage use it)

"These fucking asshole what did these people do to deserve this. What right do they have to take their live." Marcus smashes his fist into a near by tree "Fucking monsters all I see are wild animal that need to die. I'll give them the fight they want so bad". I start walking toward the bandits. the walk turned into a jog the soon turned into a full out run. They finally see me but it to late I slam my sword into the nearest bandits neck. No thinking no technique just slaughter. I feel a sharp pain in my thigh. These an arrow in it but I ignore it and keep swinging. All see are limb being hacked off and dog who look like men begging for mercy. Mercy they will not receive. I hear and explosion behind it's Dexter throwing fire ball around. its the only spell he knows that he discovered by accident.

Carmine I see sticking with causing absolute havoc. When a bandit thinks they dodged or escaped me they get a dagger in the back form Carmine. Miles however catches the leader of these beast trying to run and chases after him. All I feel is slight pain, rage, and blood dripping down my face not giving a shit whos it is. Someone touch my shoulder and I grabbed them by the throat. "MARCUS CHILL THE FUCK OUT IT OVER!" The Rage begins to fade and see I'm holding Dexter. Quickly put him down and apologize "sorry Dex I...I kind of lost it there." "I can see that...berserker."

MILES POV (never fight a rouge)

Throughout Marcus's rage His eye and Body glow reddish orange. I knew he was strong but shit. We were all in there fighting beside Marcus when I saw who I suspected to be the leader trying to run like a bitch. "No you don't you don't get to run away from this!" I Yelled after him running full speed. I learned quick never chase a rouge. He turns around swinging his dagger upward. I jump back but the dagger grazes my chin. I think I dodged only to feel pain in stomach were he cut. He drew me in and fell for it. Not knowing what to do go to kick him but he simply rolls backward. I decided to go on the offensive swig my sword wildly and show how inexperienced I am. He either dodged or parried my strikes take every opportunity to cut me. I jumped back breathing heavy. I look done to see all cut he's left my white shirt is now crimson red. He come to attack I blocked it easily too easily. The rouge twirls and kicks me in the side of the head sending tumbling to the ground. He jumps up both daggers in hand and tries to finish me. I realize what happening and roll away and get my footing. I decide to put everything into my next swing. Again this bastard evaded me. To make shit worse my sword breaks in half. I continue to breathe heavy and vision starts to blur.

{Dammit I cant beat this guy. no Miles don't think that if Dex can bounce back so can I} I thought. Charging forward I roar out loud know this is my last chance to end him. I begin to feel warmth form around making my skin tingle. I feel my sword start to get hot but it's not uncomfortable. the blade begins to glow blue. energy shots out of the sword forming a new and whole blade. A blue aura form around me as I keep running forward. We slam into and I feel pain in my gut but I'm not bleeding. The bandit however is forming a pool under himself. I look done to see my blue sword in his chest. " Damn you." the bandit curses "just you wait my brother will avenge me". "FUCK YOU!" I growl pushing the blue sword all the way through. I pull the blade and look at. Unfortunately the disappeared and turned back into a broken. The aura also disappeared but I can something is different I'm not the same anymore.

"Just what hell just happen I know he stabbed me but there no damage." I say out loud quickly getting and answer. "Damn Miles must be you I felt. what you just did only proved it your a mage as well." said Dexter "when can you sense magic Dex you just got yours today?" I asked. "I'm not and expert but I can feel thing you'll be able to do it to I bet. I actually have a theory about you and Marcus." Dexter says pushing up his glasses. "well lets get back to the other first. How is Marcus by the way." I asked "the villager are healing him he got minor injury. Cut, burses, and a arrow to the thigh. He'll be okay elder said. the elder also offered to teach me the heal and basic mana control" Dex explained.

We finally reach Carmine and Marcus we go into one of the house and lock the door. "So Dex you said you had a theory on what Me and Marcus are" I asked. "Yes I do For Marcus it's a dead give away he's a damn Berserker. Seeing what happened here must've triggered it. Now he just needs to learn how to tap into it. As for You Miles... Arcane warrior" Dexter spoke. " you mean knight enchanter" I said. "Knight enchanter, Arcane warrior same thing to me. you can use combat magic. Your lucky it manifested during that your fight with the bandit leader or you would've lost" Dexter said. "that brings me to something else." I said What's that" Carmine asked. "We fucking suck at fighting" I said bluntly. "we done well so far" carmine huffed. " yeah we've done well against bandits. what if we run into real ass warriors. Plus we had several close encounter with death. Miles is completely right on this" Marcus bitterly spoke. " I think what we need are teachers that should be are focus for now" I said. everyone nodded in agreement. Are talk was interrupted with the sound of horses. Thinking bandit we rush outside only to see a man in white armor and a red feather hanging out of the helmet.

"Shit" Marcus said

"oh man I think it time to huddle up now" Carmine groaned

"this is just great been here a few hours and we already encountering what I don't want to encounter" muttered Dexter.

"Dammit Chevalier's" Miles said putting his hand on his face seeing that this could be trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

As always I do not own Dragon age

MILES POV

This is the last thing we need. The leader of this group of chevalier and his second dismount their horse's. "huddle up!" I called out.

"what the hell do we do sure they might be asshole but their still trained warrior. We wouldn't stand a chance." Carmine whispered

"you know you don't always need to expect the worse. I'm sure not all pricks who look down on people" I say back.

"These people have seen enough blood. If I have fight these guys to protect this village I will." Marcus said completely serious.

"How about we talk to them first before jumping to conclusion." Dexter said making a logical point.

"Dex is right we haven't spoken to them who are we to judge" I agree with Dexter "Ok break the huddle".

We all turn around to the two slowly approaching warrior. the leader is the first to speak "Greetings my name is Alexander this is my second Alfred, I would know your names before we converse." Well he not being a dick yet so "My Names Miles, this Marcus, Carmine, and Dexter" pointing to each of them. "Seeing how your armed and the bandit we were tracking are dead. I presume you lot killed them" asked Alexander. "yep we did to help these people." I said proudly. "Were here to kill bandit not help these elf savages. And you of one stole my honor. The honor of killing their leader Butcher." Alfred seethed. I see Marcus making a fist but hasn't taken a swing yet so he holding. "I believe the Death of that asshole you Call Butcher is my doing" I fess up. Alfred glare at me "so it you that has sullied my honor." Give me credit I tried to be polite but thats not who we are. We say what we want when we want. So time to unload now. "Firstly your one rude ass son of bitch, Second we helped these innocent people who didn't deserve to tormented like this. Thirdly what's all this Shit talking about honor. Fuck your honor and everything it stands for. THE END!" Miles rants getting a loud Laugh from Marcus, and muffled chuckles from Carmine and Dexter. Alfred grabs the hilt of his sword but is stopped by Alexander. "Go tell the squad to set up camp NOW!" he orders and Alfred fallows them. " I apologize on Alfred behalf doesn't like elves or anyone in fact. I would also ask a favor of you." "Depends on what you asking." Carmine asked back. "I admit we arrived to late to save these people but the we can do is have are mage look at the injured. Id also like you to look for survivors in the other houses." I look at the guys for an answer they all nod without hesitation. "Sure were in Alex." I said. "Thank you for your cooperation and I will now give orders to my men. we shall speak later farewell." Alexander said before walking away.

"Well that went better then I thought." I said "you should've let knock his teeth out Smug little Shit" Marcus seething with anger. "Yeah but Miles telling that dickhead Alfred off was the best." Carmine said chuckling out loud this time. "He going to come at you at some point. He's got to much pride not to. So keep and eye out for Alfred." Dexter once again with good advice. "So how we doing this search and rescue thing" Marcus asked. "Simple split up groups of two. Me and Dexter, Carmine and Marcus. Me and Dex have the house on the left. Carmine and Marcus get the right." With a proper plan we split up.

CARMINE POV

"Ok Marcus last house and were done then we can meet back up with Miles and Dexter." Carmine had finished cleaning black leather biker jacket before checking the houses. "You really love that jacket don't you " Marcus says picking the lock on the door. "Love this jacket all I have left of my mom." I said lowering my head. "Will you ever tell what happened. Not to push or anything." Marcus asked "sometime soon but not today. lets just finish searching this last house." The door opens and we slowly move in. "Fuck was that" Marcus said. I listen carefully and hear soft crying. " It comin from that door" Marcus whisper. I draw both of my daggers while Marcus opens the door. I crept in only to be nearly get hit with a club. I swiftly blocked and parried it knocking it to the ground. Then is see something run into the corner of the bedroom. Marcus moves in and removes the wooden planks from the window so we could see better. I made sure to keep whatever is in here trapped in the corner.

When Marcus was finally done we could she perfectly. My anger was quickly turned into sorrow after what in see. I that corner quivering in fear was a young elven girl. Her face and hand were covered in blood. I take a step forward and she began to cry. I turn to Marcus who had a single tear coming down his face. Most people see a big like Marcus and think he's a thug or a hard ass. But Dexter, Miles, and me know that no one values life more then Marcus. Miles and Marcus have both in are lives here and in new York they don't give a damn who you no deserve to be hurt or have their life taken away. I look at "Marcus go get Miles and Dex I'll stay with her" I whisper" he nods and goes on his way.

Now here come the hard part getting her out the corner. She still quivering in fear and crying softly. She couldn't have been more then 12 year old. I start off by putting my daggers away and say "sorry we must of scared you just now my names Carmine. If it's ok with you I'm gonna come over to you. I promise I wont hurt and no harm will come to you I swear" I spoke softly. She simply nods but is still unsure. I begin to take small step keeping my hands were she can see them, and being careful not to make any sudden movement that might startle her. once I'm close I kneel down to her level "ok are you hurt anywhere" I asked. She shakes her head quickly but I still look her over just in case. I sit in the corner next to her not sure what to say. So I decided to simple ask "so whats your name kid?" There another short moment of silence before she answers "Luna...my names Luna" she quietly spoke. "well Luna the bandits are all gone your safe now" I said. Again her tears begin to flow as she spoke "mother covered the windows and locked the door. She said hid under the bed. they busted the door down. Mother tried to fight them but they said she had to much fight and killed her" she pointed to the other side of the bed were her mother was. I couldn't help but hug the poor kid. It surprised me when she hugged back and she finally broke down. Her cries were Heartbreaking, I could feel her pain and understood very well. "My mothers gone to Luna." She looks at waiting for me to continue. Then the rest of the crew came no longer caring I continued. " My father was a bastard He beat me and my mom didn't matter if he was drunk or sober. On my 13th birthday he hurt mom real bad she hit her head on the table. I was so mad I hit him over the head with a frying pan. Before I could check on mom dad punched me in the face and choked me. I half awake when I saw my uncle and the knife sticking out my dad back. Letter the doctor told mom head injury was beyond repair and she died almost instantly. My uncle took me in showed me how a real man should act. I also had these three assh...jerks to look out for wasn't alone still not. I'm not saying the pain will go away in one night cause it wont. But it will get better you can overcome this. As along as you remember her and try to move forward one day at a time you will definitely be alright kid. I'm sure of it." After that Luna laid into me with another hug let all her emotions out. While Marcus moved her mothers body out the room.

I take off my jacket and put it over her shoulders when she all cleared up. Even when we leave the house Luna is stuck to me like glue. I Suppose she see me as safe not that I mind she been through enough. I look at Miles who nods at me reminding me when I lost my mom he had a similar talk with me. I'm glad we both got over are parents death by talking about it. with everyone in the room finally hearing the story I feel a weight is off my heart. I can keep moving Forward.

3 Hour Later

MILES POV (novice and Warrior)

Its late at night but I cant sleep. So I practice with my sword striking the tree till I'm interrupted "you posture and form are lacking." I turn to see Alexander "untrained but not hopeless I'd say". "Thanks what brings you out so late" I ask. "When the girl was being treated you and your brothers spoke of needing teacher" spoke walking forward. "we do and were not brothers" I said plainly. "hmmm... you work together, you clearly care for each other safety, you talk, joke, laugh, and give each other shit, I've seen you cry together burying that girl mother. You don't have to be blood to be family." {What the hell I cant he wrong it's been a rough first day} I thought. "so what are you suggesting Alex". "come with us to Val Royeaux once their you can find work as mercs and train at the same time. Dexter can study under enchanter Thomas. Marcus has already asked Drake to show how properly use a great sword. As for Carmine some elven lass handed him a red cloth and said fallow the clues. You will be learning from none other then me. You also be able to study arcane warrior skill and history book. All I need to hear now is yes or no" he says waiting for my answer. "Were all in Miles we just need are leader to say yes" it turn around to see Dexter with Carmine and Marcus behind him. With friends like this how can a guy say no. "sure when do we leave?" I breathe out. "Tomorrow afternoon be packed and ready to go. And for the Love of the Maker go see Mary so she can outfit you with proper armor those rags wont do". He points out walking back to the camp.

I turn to the guys my... brothers and before I can say it they all bark out "Huddle up!"

I start "What's this about me being the leader."

"we all discussed it when you were out the house you fit the role." Carmine said

"Why me?" I said

"Simple I'm the muscle, Dex's is the brains, Carmine is the wild card, and you. You showed us your willpower in the one on one with Butcher. You stood up to that noble asshole Alfred. And your are brother and we trust." Marcus said being completely serious.

"This doesn't work without you Miles" Dexter said grin from ear to ear

"Fine I'll do it. For now lets go to sleep this has officially made tired latter family." I wave

Day one down a lot happened only a year before shit hit the fan and we meet the herald of Andraste who ever he or she is.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer don't own dragon age or just the oc's

MILES POV (3 DAYS LATER)

Walking into Val Royeaux all I cant say is "Damn" it's nicer then I thought. I turn around to see the others look tired as hell. "Mr. Miles" said a soft voice. I look to my left to see little Luna holding Carmine's hand tightly like he'll disappear if she lets go. Turns out Luna father left when she was born she has no one. Carmine couldn't stand the idea of leaving her all alone so we took her with. Luna has bonded with all of us but not like Carmine seem he's become a parental figure. The greaser and adult figure who knew. "yes Luna something you need" I answer. "I was wondering if...um". she pauses. "Luna you can ask me or anyone here anything go ahead." I said "I'd like a better bow please" she ask nervously. Luna mom turn out to be a damn good archer and clear taught Luna a lot. Girl Proved her self when we were ambushed by bandits attacked. girl killed three of them. "sure Luna I'll take you" Carmine. The two of them walked off to get her a new bow. I was happy to be in actual armor. Our training started on the road we were to wear are armor all day since we weren't used to it. Now it's like it not there at all. Alexander had business to attend to and said he was going to meet us in the local tavern. Carmine and Luna are going to night to meet the people who sent him the message after we find a place to stay for a year.

In the tavern it was a mixed room nobles, rouges, mercs, and guys just looking to get drunk. But something been bothering one of serving girls has been staring at me. Did I do something wrong. Finally are drinks come then I remember something " wait, wait, wait." Marcus, Carmine, and Dexter all look at me. "isn't this alcohol last I checked none of us are 21. I mean were not gonna to get put in jail are we?" I asked "Miles this is ale it fine. I mean shit their people younger then you in here drinking and getting piss fucking drunk. Your good man drink." Dexter said. with that we all start drinking. Carmine was drinking and watching out for Luna at the same time like the rest of us. Luna was shock to hear cursing like sailors. Sitting here drinking and bull shitting just like back home in new York. What breaks me from my daydreaming is when I spot three serving girls looking at me blushing and turning away. "Guys something going on a serving girl was staring at me earlier, and just now three were looking at me and blushed when I saw them and turned away" I explained. "Fuck Miles" Carmine said. "Really Miles" Marcus exhaled. "You really don't see the effect you have on the opposite sex" Dexter said. "Am I missing something?" I asked. Another serving girl brings us another round "your drinks gentlemen" she say. "umm...uhhh...thank you miss" I said smiling and blushing making her face turn slightly pink. "That right there is what I'm talking about your fucking boyish charm and awkwardness. this happened even in New York. the stutter, the smile and you don't see. Every girl you've talked to in here is wearing a I want to fuck you face. Yet you never take advantage of that gift you have you damn virgin." Marcus rants off. "Wait Miles is a virgin" Carmine asked shocked. " Every guy at this table except Miles has lost their virginity" Marcus continues. "Well forgive me for not fucking everything that moves Marcus. Is it so wrong I want to wait yeah I'm a virgin so what. I'm not interested in a one night stand anyway." I rant back. Not realizing how loud I actually was I look around most of the girl were blushing while the men were just shocked. I put my head so no can see how red I've turned.

The bar was getting empty we had already found a place to stay near Alexander's estate. Marcus had left before us with some mystery women wear a mask clearly a noble. Me and Dexter split off from Luna and Carmine as they had somewhere to be. Dexter and I just go to are rooms and went to bed.

CARMINE POV

"Luna stay close were almost their will meet these people and see what they want then it's off to bed you hear." "Yes Carmine" Luna says. "Well You followed my clues good enough." said and unknown voice. Me and Luna turn to see a human woman and a blonde elf girl. "Who are you" I asked. "Friends of red jenny and your part of the group that saved a friend of mine. She was in the village that those bandits raped and pillaged. she watched you for awhile and found out you need a teacher you the skills of a rouge." she says walking forward. "ok but I would also like you to teach Luna here as well. I want her to be able to take care of herself in a fight" I said. "ok Done. My name Gale and my friend here is Sera." Gale shaking my hand. "Nice to meet I'm Carmine this is Luna were in your care now ladies." I say bowing to them. "we start tomorrow see soon". Gale said disappearing into the dark. "Alright Luna let go..." Carmine pause to see Luna sitting on a crate sleeping. Carmine scoop up the child and carries her back to the groups quarters. I lay down Luna before falling into my own bed and passing out.

(NEXT MORNING)

MARCUS POV (ONE NIGHT STAND)

" uhhh...fuck me" Marcus groaned feeling his headache. He looks around the room to see it not his "what happened last night." I said before getting my answer. "you happened young man multiple time in fact you animal." The voice purred. I look next to me in bed to see a black hair women that looked to be in her mid 30's. "Wait now I remember ya took me home wit you last night and used me." I said my Jamaican accent slightly coming out. "Used you that's a laugh. I do remember a wild beast throwing me onto the bed ravishing me about two times. then you rested and came back for more. It's been awhile since had sex that beastly. You were merciless with me and I enjoy. Shame it cant happen again" she said grinning. "I should get going" I said then I hear a door open down stair. "You should my husband is back from the Dales. Out the window you go..." before she can finish Marcus capture her lips one more time. He finally lets her go but not before giving a slap on the ass and then climbing out the window. I run until back the are quarters were Miles and the others should be.

As soon as I entered the room Miles look at me. Then Carmine tells Luna to leave the room for five or six minutes. While Dexter just sit their chuckling. "hey fella awesome morning right." I said. "You fucked her didn't you" Carmine said "how did ya know" I asked ."Your neck is covered in bite and kiss marks dude." Said Dexter. " oh well these orlesian women are freaks in bed man. A whole year here huh gonna be fun" I said shamelessly smiling. "so Miles ready for training and studying today" Marcus asked. "wait what you do mean study" Miles asked back. " There are book on the Knight enchanters or Arcane Warriors whatever you want to called there the same thing. You a badass mage with a sword. Prepare for a study session today" Dexter says leaving "I GOTTA GO BACK TO SCHOOL AND STUDY!" Miles yells.

DEXTER POV (BOOKS BOOKS BOOKS)

"Hey Miles found book on Knight Enchanters Technique, History, also how to make sword hilt for the magic blade thing you killed butcher with. Now start reading and learning" I said going into nerd mode. "Those your book over their that's a lot" Miles asked. "it not I've already gone through half of the 20" I said with a smug grin. "Fuck you Dex" Miles say holding back a laugh. I hear door open and Alexander, Marcus, Carmine and Luna enter the room. Alexander hands Miles some sort of scroll then explains "this is your first mercenary job it not a tough one but it's a start. Don't take any hard job yet stick to hunting and gathering. Once were two months into your training and you all ready you can take any jobs you want. Miles training yard two hours." Alexander finishes leaving us in private. "we need a name" Dexter Says. "a name for what" Carmine Asked "for are little group a mercenary group cant be nameless." Dexter say. we all think in silence for a minute. "I got it THE OUTSIDERS" I said. "Makes since were not exactly from here so it make since." Miles said. "I think fits" said Luna who already knows were somewhere else. We of course Left the meeting gods part out. Marcus and Carmine grin then nod in agreement. "Ok then from now on Where THE OUTSIDERS nice name DEX" Miles says slapping me on the back. {This will be a long Year} thought Dexter.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own dragon age.

Since I'm six chapter in Id like everyone opinion or helpful suggestion the story or the characters. I'm new to this so be gentle. :)

MILES POV (10 MONTH LATER)

"Alright the bandits and their mage leader are hiding in that cave. The city guard is paying well to have the removed. So here's my plan Carmine sneak to the front of the cave and throw a smoke bomb or two inside. Luna make sure you have him covered the whole way there little archer. Marcus and I have point on this one. When they come out will take care of them. Dex as always support us from behind and fuck up their live however you can. Carmine, Luna when your part are done your free to take out who ever you please. Any concern?" I asked they all shake their heads and start moveing to position.

It's been along time coming and are skill have devloped nicely. Skill wise i have better control of my battle magic and I can can make that blue aura apear at will now. It some sort of sheilding aprently I'm now able to hold it for 15 minutes so not good for long battles but as long as i have potion im good to go. Marcus however is a absolute monster now and I think he grow along with his dreads. He to somewhat control beserker mode he still goes nuts but can recgonize friend from foe now. Dexter is a natual mage. Most of his focus went to Barriers and healing at first. Then his teacher told him he need offence and defence. So Dexter choose dabbled in ice and fire for now. As for Carmine and Luna. Carmine is sugical with those daggers now and his monments in general have changed. He also had Kunai throwing knives made and carries around smoke bombs, and fire bomb around. Luna has turned 13 now still shy around new faces but in a fight she completely terrorfiying with that bow. I saw it when she shot a man in the balls. Luna and Carmine have become dirtist fighter in the group not any of us fight fair anyway. We have new skill but were still us.

As for weapons makeing the spirt blade hilt took more time then you'd think. It was fun making the blade apear and disapear I felt like a fucking jedi. Then theres Marcus having the fucking The Buster sword made (final fantsy) of course changes had to be made so it was useable. Basically a great sword that was forged in the shape of the Buster sword. Glad he didnt try to make the full size. Dexter had staff made with a blade on. Its just a magic spear no matter how you look at. Carmine had three kukri daggers made he kept two and gave one to Luna in case she needed. All jobs weve done payed off. Mercenary work actrually fit us. Sometimes it's getting ride of bandits other time wild beast. We also helped out another mercenary company clearing out mages and templars. The leader gave us some good tip on fighting and team work. The mercenary group was called Bulls Charger. For the record Qunari are bigger then you think. Note to self dont fight The Iron Bull. It's been one hell of a good time.

We excuted the plan flawlessly for once. "Hi" I yelled at the bandits who cameing runinng out the cave right into me and Marcus. They were caught completely off gaurd by us. Their rouges came at i spotted three. I quickly stabbed the first through his throat bofore he could lift his blades. I go to fight the others when Dexter hits one with a fireball. The other catches an arrow to the head. As I said Luna is getting so good it's scary. "Miles look out!" Marcus yelled. I turn around and roll out the way of an ice spike heading my way. I finally spot the mage leader. {yes! another one on one} I thought. My excitement is cut short when a rage mode Marcus charges him. The mage make a wall of fire but doesn't know Marcus. Marcus simple runs through it bringing his the giant sword downward into the mages shoulder. the blade traveled through the shoulder, and the chest and all the way down to the ground. With that the fight was over. Were all in awe of Marcus this time "That why you the tank Marcus" i said patting out the flame on his armor. Not gonna lie never want to fight Marcus. We finished looting the site before return to val royeaux with evidence of are success.

(Couple hours letter)

While we were resting oursleves after the fight theres a knock on the door. Carmine goes to answer it. One hand is our his daggers becuase Val royeaux and the damn games. We all look to see Alexander enter who two day ago said i've got basic sword skill down and i dont need our practice session anymore. But i'm still could use polishing and also to keep learning more skill. "It is good to see the five of you we must speak of something." we all nod for Alexander to continue. "Firstly the word around town about The Outsiders. Aperently the leader of Bulls Charger says and i quote "Damn good team maybe as good as us in a couple of years". Seem you made a good imperssion. But the nobles however, some think very poorly of you. However you earned the respect of other bescause of your rules" he says.

(FLASH BACK 10 MONTHS AGO)

"Huddle around the table" Miles called

"We should have rules" Miles said

"Rule,eplain please?" Carmine asked.

"You know rule, standards, lines were not willing cross. You know morals." Miles said

"I agree,were do we start has to be rule we all agree on" said Marcus

"Rule 1 we all have to agree to do the jobs we take. So if you dont like the job were taking say so" Miles said.

" I have one" Marcus said. we look at him to keep going.

"Rule 2 no killing inocents poeple. That mean dont kill people who cant defend themselves." Marcus said cofidently.

"Carmine you wanna say something" Miles asked.

"Yeah Rule 3 NO RACIST ASSHOLE! we take work from everyone of every race. Human, elves, dwarfs, and so on." Carmine said getting a smile form all of us.

"Rule 4 No rapeing and pilageing." Luna said with a saddness in her voice. Causeing all of to frown.

"You know we would never do that Luna rules or no rules" Carmine said looking concerned. "I know I...I trust all of you." Luna said {Glad she trust couple ex street punks from New York Thank Luna} I thought happyily.

"Rule 5 Dont change for anyone." Dexter said causeing use to look at him. "I like who I am. ill be who I am. Hope you will stay your usaul wild, Cursing selves." Dexter said.

"Change FUCK THAT! I'll be damned if anyone make me curb my way of speaking or my opinions. That doesnt need to be a rule that a given. But will let it stick." Miles said with passion. "So now weve got are rules. Now any complants?" Miles Said. No one speaks."Alright time for are first jobs let go" Miles shouts

(FLASH BACK END)

I snap back to reality an let Alexander to continue his thought. "My wife asked me to invite to are home. Few noble allies and outside geust. You would be doing Me a Favor." Alexs said. "sure" we all anwser at once. " Tonight at sunset or later. Farewell." Alexander says bowing before walking out. "so what are we wearing?" Dexter said with a grin. "Im not wearing a suit fuck that shit." Carmine said defiently. "well lets go to the market lets try look decent at the very least." I said fallowing my brothers out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

don't own Dragon age

(MILES POV)

OK so here we are in a fucking clothing store looking stupid as hell. "NO! forget it I'm not doing it." Marcus yelled at the puffy shirt. We went through 4 different outfit till we settled on wearing dress armor. We turned to see Luna wear a blue dress and tied her brown hair into a bun. On the way to the party Luna got a lot of looks a few we didn't like. I look over to see Carmine standing beside Luna with his hand on one of his daggers. Carmine went into full protective parent mode. On her other side was Marcus just sight him would make you walk away. I smiled at how were so protective of Luna. Carmine however takes it to another level. Some guy called Luna a knife ear earning himself a broken nose, a nobles son tried to Kidnap Luna she stab him in the leg and Carmine broke his arm. They were lucky it was dark and he didn't see there faces. Like I said and exciting yet not so exciting ten month.

We finally arrive at Alexander mansion his servants let use in. We enter to see a room full of people talking or plotting take your pick. My mood is turned sour when I spot Alfred bitch ass. {Him it just had to be him this may end in blood} I thought. I spot Marcus standing to my left grinning. I look up to see several noblewomen winking at him and I clearly know what they mean. "Marcus you didn't." I face palmed Marcus just chuckle to himself "what did I say about Orlesian girls bro. And you should talk your being eyed up too." Marcus says making me look up To see a women with black hair, and light brown skin like my own. She looking at me like predator that spotted prey. She licks her lips when she see's I noticed her stares. "Marcus I hate you" I said which made him bust out laughing "If you don't hit I will" Marcus Said Slapping me in the back and walking off. "Luna stay were I can see you." Carmine said. Luna nods smiling before walking off exploring. "You really care for her don't you Carmine" I asked. "I do she 13 now but she's still a child. Her situation reminds to much of what I went through. So I'll look after in her mother place that I promise." Carmine said "we've all proven we care for her. Luna and you and the other two knuckleheads are like family to me." I said receiving another slap on the back from Carmine who walks off with Dexter to mingle. "well solo then" I say realizing I'm alone.

(2 HOURS LATER)

This whole time We've been Swapping battle stories with some of the chevalier. I was currently talking with Alexander and his wife Ella. I spot the women who was giving me eyes coming over with Alfred at her side. {Dammit she either his wife or a girlfriend} I thought. "Greeting lady viola. I hope you and your son are enjoy the festivity." Ella said "Very much my dear Ella. I do believe we haven't been properly introduced" she say addressing Me. "Names Miles Turner Leader of The Outsiders. A pleasure to me you" I say kissing the back of her hand making blushing. "Charming aren't you" Viola said. "Hey bro" said Marcus putting his arm around my shoulder. "And this here is Marcus Joseph my second in command of the Outsiders." I introduce. Marcus also kisses the back of viola's hand Before laying his dark skinned hand over hers intensifying her blush. the mood is ruined when a drink is thrown in my face. It was Alfred {This motherfucker did not just do that} thought. Marcus could clearly see the vein popping out of my head. "You sully my honor, now you flirt with my mother. that is two insults you have given me." Alfred seethed out for everyone in the room to hear. "Ok lets do this again. One - Butcher was a degusting human being that needed to die. Two - about kissing your mothers hand it's called being polite, its called being a gentleman which you clearly know nothing about. Three - your causing a scene for imagined insult. Four - FUCK YOU!" I yelled Which cause everyone in the room to laugh at him making him leave the house enraged. " I apologize for my sons behavior just not..." "no need " I interrupted " he was trying to draw me into a fight or a duel." I said viola turns to leave but is stopped by Marcus "no need ta leave." Marcus said letting his Jamaican accent come through. "you can chill out with me" Marcus says pulling her in close till their face to face. she then whispers something in his ear. He turns to me and say "hey I'm leaving early" Marcus say "how have not gotten anyone pregnant yet?" I asked "condoms remember I got that extra large box before we got transported here. Had it in my jacket pocket almost out actually I'll to be careful when I run out." Marcus says with a wide smile before showing a the condom I took out his pocket. "Don't wait up" he says then runs off with Viola.

Before I go to talk to more people someone taps my shoulder. I turned around and I'm looking at a fiery haired women in a red dress. "Greetings my name is Leliana a guest of Alexander. He speak highly of you saying you were good student. I have and opportunity to offer The Outsiders if you will hear me." I look at Alex who nods knowingly. "Ok then" I answer still shocked that she here. I fallow her out and let her speak "Alexander has given us his support to end the mage and Templar war. We seek a truce between the two and Alexander will leave for haven tomorrow. now what we need is number. though I didn't expect a group so...young". Lelianna says "young but capable, we can handle ourselves well." I said back "If you didn't have such a good reputation in Val royeaux and weren't recommended by Alex we wouldn't be talking. So will you join us. "I'll have to run it by the fellas first when do you need and answer Lelianna." I asked "Me and Alex leave tomorrow I'll leave someone here to lead you to haven. she'll be at your home tomorrow after for your answer. I thank for your time Miles."Lelianna say "you are very welcome my lady." I said. I turn around to say something else but she no were to be seen. {Damn that's why she the spymaster} I thought.

(SOMETIME LATER)

With almost everyone gone or passed we decide to leave. Luna was being carried by Carmine and Dexter was walking up ahead. "After we get some sleep and Marcus is done with latest one night stand will talk. It time to get things started" I say a little nervous but also excited to get things started.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own dragon age.

(DEXTER POV)

I walk into are kitchen to see everyone around the table. Marcus was talking his night with Viola and Luna was blushing with emberessment. "Marcus! Dont talk about stuff like that in front of a kid" i said. "Oh crap i forgot she was here. sorry Luna gotta be more careful." Marcus apologized. "So Miles what did you want to talk about. It sounded important plus you talk to that women." I asked "It is that women was Lelianna. Seem Alex put in a good word for our little group. Were invited to haven seem its time for the mages and templars to meet. But i wanted to know if your all in. As for me it's a yes" Miles says. "I think i speak for Miles and myself when i say it's best to get away from Alfred so yes for me" said Marcus. "It's a hell yes for me" carmine Said. "Luna your part of this group to what your anwser" I asked. "Im not too Keen on being around alot of strangers. But if you all will be there then... yes" Luna said. " I'm sure all know my anwser. So we leave today or tomorrow" i asked. "Will get what need for the journy, and then head out when were done." said Miles . "Ok then lets get started then." i said before going to pack. "Dex can also tell lelianna's agent are desison and that will ready two hour."Miles asked "Sure thing Miles. Lets hope its not a women cause Marcus cant keep it in his pants" i said getting Chuckle from everyone.

Walking out i spot said agent and its a women. {Note to self warn her about Marcus} i thought. " excuse miss we came to a desison were going to haven. Will be ready to go in two hour, three at the most. So will you acompany us?" I asked "I shall and I hope you dont mind elves." she asked only to see Luna walk by waveing to me. "That anwser your question." i said waving back to Luna. "lets get moveing we have a road trip to prepare for" I said walking out with her close behind.

We arrive at the gate to leave Val royeaux. {I'm honestly glad to be rid of the place and the game which we refused to play.} i thought. We start walking without looking back. Hope things don't go wrong.

(MILES POV) (A NEW PROBLEM)

I keep walking still think about while Cluching my bandaged arm. were way off course. Dammit how did this happen.

(FLASH BACK)

"This way through the cave stay close together" said Lelianna's agent. We enter the cave and in a few minutes were out in a clear area. It all happened fast a group of men came out of hidding and surround us. We all draw are weapons "I estamate at least 20 maybe more" Dexter said. " 20 or more vs 6 isn't good odds" Carmine clearly not liking the situation. A man stepped forward he had a scar over his left eye and a scar that looked claw mark on his right cheek. He black hair and eyes are what scared me most. There where no emotion in them at all. He began to speak "I finally found you. YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!" He yell his voice dripping with hate. "You killed my brother. You killed BUTCHER!" he yelled. {Shit Butcher the bandit i killed when we saved Luna's village} I thought. "My name is Maven and I will have my revenge you will die Miles of The Outsiders." He seethed glareing at me. "Outsiders excute operation "we fucked up" now run back to the cave!" I yelled out . Carmine throws down a smoke bomb covering us. The bandit tried block the cave but didn't expect a fire ball to come to come and knock them down. But while that happening Maven had already rushed me drawing his sword. I blocked and parried his two and took a swing with my sprit blade. blockes it a pull a dagger out with his free hand and lashes out. I saw it coming but was to slow to react an cuts my arm deep. I make my protective aura appear and rush him this time I have a plan. i swing at him Maven goes to block just like i wanted. The thing about haveing just a sword hilt is the fact that i can make the blue spirt blade disappear and reappear in an intent. Perk of being a Knight Enchanter. I make the blade disappear through his sword and and reappear cutting his thigh making him fall. To bad it didnt kill him thats a one shot kind of move. once you see it you wont fall for twice if your decent warrior and definately wont work on sheild. so i had stop using this technique unless it's needed. When he down I run for the cave were everyone is we run through to the other side. "Dex collapse the entrance" i yelled. Dexter summons a fireball as big as he can and throw it collapseing the tunnel. We run as fast as we can putting as much distance between us an them a possible. we finally stop Dexter heals me since im the only one injured. we decide to set camp and rest and talk about another route to haven.

"why is it alway me who has to have these one on one fights" I said. "Your TOugher then you think Miles" Marcus said. "plus your the leader so thats part of your job" Dexter said. "Whatever everyone get some , Dexter first watch is Yours" I said entering my tent.

(ONE MONTH LATER)

"Haven Is just up ahead" the agent said. Suddenly their an exploison we look up and We get blinded by a green light. i open are eye only to see a some sort man sized lava monster slideing towords me. All that training with Alexander paid off. i ducked under it's first swing and then drove the spirt sword through it's head killing it. "I Think that a rage demon. Glad your healed Miles looks like were heading for another fight" Dexter said . The world turned started to turn grey there was no color at all. Luna, and the agent were frozen. "Boys" a familar male voice called. we all turn to see Merlin standing their. "Just letting you four know things will only get harder from here this you last chance to leave" he said smileing already knowing are anwser. "Hell no" we all say at once. "Just making he said disappearing and turning things back to normal. "Well lets go hack these demons apart." I yelled chargeing off. Now the fun actually begins.


	9. Chapter 9

Do not own dragon age.

(JUST MILES POV)

The five of us decided to go up to the temple of sacred ashes. Our agent/guide left to report in. We fought through hordes of demon who are a lot more scary in person then on a tv screen. {huuuuu I miss Tv} I thought still sprinting. We stop to help two people fighting demons. But they don't need our help the big one cracks a shade's head open. while the other rams her shield into another demon then runs it through with her sword. We Decide to introduce ourselves. Upon getting closer I see the big women Is a Qunari and the other had dark hair and a familiar scar on her cheek. Then it hits me {Oh may god that's Cassandra!} I thought. If that's Cassandra the Qunari must be. " WHO ARE YOU!" Casandra shout pointing her sword at me. " Calm down chick I'm not a threat. Were The Outsiders the one Lelianna recruited." I said gently pushing the blade aside. "I apologize but since your here we could use the help" Cassandra said. " ok first things first my names Miles. This is Marcus, Dexter, and Carmine." I introduced. " My name is Cassandra." she said "Sonya. Sonya Adaar" the large women said. "come the others are ahead" Cassandra said.

We then come across another small skirmish. We jump in to help them out. When its over we step aside and let them talk after closing a rift. "Greeting I am solas" he says "Hey I'm Miles" I said I Surprised him by shaking his hand. " Wasn't expecting The Outsiders to be here. Varric tethras Rouge, storyteller, ex prisoner." Varric said getting a loud groan from Cassandra. "We have to move no time for long introduction" said Cassandra. "Should the little one be here" Varric asked pointing to Luna. "she cant take care of her self she proven it for the past few month" Carmine said with a smile. We starting moving again towards the temple. "So Varric how do you know about are group anyway" Marcus asked. "You guys did a job for a friend of mine in Val royeaux. A delivery If I remember correctly." Varric said "Oh you mean rags. wouldn't tell us his real name" Dexter said "Wouldn't be the merchant guild if there weren't lies and deceiving" Varric chuckled. the continue the fight up the mountain killing demons and sealing rift. Soon we make it to a gate as it open we heard a very heated argument. "so your saying it are fault" lelianna yelled. "I saying you'll make it worse" a man in chantry robes yelled back. Deciding not to get involved we hanged back. Then I find Marcus looking at Sonya who he talked since we met. Marcus always was good with the ladies but the way he's looking at Sonya right now is different than normal. "Does someone have a crush" I asked "SHUT!" Marcus said "when crushed that demons head with that axe. I swear that was the hottest thing I ever seen." Marcus said blushing actually blushing "and you cant talk Miles I saw you look at Cassandra's ass earlier" Marcus said. {ok I glanced for a second but I wasn't staring} I thought. "It has been awhile Outsiders" lelianna said with the other coming up as well. "Sonya has decided to take the mountain pass were some of my people disappeared. you will accompany them. Also you need to know Alex was inside the temple when it exploded. His body was found charred black by flames. I'm sorry." "Damn" Was all we could say. A close friend just died my teacher.

We go through the mountains and find lelianna agents and closing another rift. with that we continue to the breach. Nothing could prepare use for the horror we saw. bodies twisted in ways they shouldn't. people charred black even the tough seeker Cassandra turn away with a sad expression but press on. I look to see Marcus and Sonya Laughing and talking. {Wow their really hitting it off. Normally he'd be seducing her by now but their just chatting. He's not even touching her hands or anything. that's it he likes her that has to be it but they just met. I am happy for him though hope it goes somewhere Marcus deserve to be happy after that gang in new York took everything from the two of us to think we trusted them...bad memory} I shook away the thought and notice we were finally at the breach. "So the plan is to reopen the breach so it can be resealed" Dexter Asked Solas "Yes it is a risk but it's the only option" solas said. "Luna shoot from a safe distance will be taking the risk." Carmine said "yes father...um bye." she rushed off not looking back. Me, Marcus, and Dexter all look at Carmine shocked at what we just heard. Everyone looked shocked but no one was as shocked as Carmine was. He just stood their didn't move, didn't say anything until *SLAP* "get your head straight" lelianna said snapping him back to reality "Yeah lets get this over with" Dexter said. Sonya opened the rift and out came a Pride Demon. "Man that is a big bitch" I said slightly intimidated. Luna's the first to start the fight shooting an arrow in it's chest. The demon roared in anger I draw the spirt sword charged with everyone. it was a hard fight but it ended with me and Cassandra cutting into both of his leg bringing him to his knees. Marcus went into full Berserker mode and charging forward he jump up driving the Buster great sword into it's chest. Marcus rolls out the way as it fall face first into the dirt. Sonya finishes it by ramming her sword through it's head. Then Dexter sets it on fire for good measure he says getting a laugh from us. Everybody's tired at this point. Sonya moves to seal the main beach but something goes wrong. there's a huge shock wave knocks us all flat on are ass's. when it's over Sonya is down "Sonya!" all of us scream. Marcus is the first to get to her only confirming what I thought. {He likes her} I thought.

(A 4 HOUR WALK BACK TO HAVEN LATER)

"Dammit I cant feel my legs" Dexter said "Work through the pain" Marcus said with his prize winning grin. Carmine walked up next to me and spoke "Miles Luna wont speak to me about what she said up their. I don't know how to feel. She called me father Miles. I'm happy, confused, worried, surprised all four combined. I cant be a parent I'm 21 Miles." Carmine said. Man he's really is worried about this well I have personal rule. {Never lie to your friend when their in need} I thought. "Look Carmine I hate to say it but you already took the role as her parent." I said "what how do you figure" Carmine asked. "I going to ask you some question about Luna ok. I'm sure your answers will all be yes" I said Carmine nods for me to go on. "Do you care for her?" "yes". "Was it you who fed her when she was hungry" "yes". " Would you kill anyone or anything that tries to hurt her" "Hell yes". "That sounds like a parent to me." Marcus say smiling. "Carmine I don't anyone who could love and care for her better then you. You help her when her mom died. You shared your past with her and us. Your father material in in my book brother. Trust she'll talk to you when she ready just keep doing what your doing. Just keep caring for Luna that What a good Father would do." Miles finishes "ya know Miles your a more smart and compassionate then you think." Carmine said "I just say what in my heart. I fallow my moral not anyone else's. I expect you guys to follow your own Hearts as well." I said "Ok now that soft ass, mushy shit is out the way. Were back at haven cant wait to sleep." I said. Carmine moves over to Luna and places a hand on top of her head " I proud of you kid" Carmine said with a smile receiving a smile in return. I turn around to see everyone smiling and grinning at me Even Lelianna and Cassandra. "Please tell me you all didn't hear all that" I asked. They all proceed to laugh out loud. Tomorrow's going to be a long day.


	10. Chapter 10

Do not own dragon age

(MILES POV)

So apearently You get no respect when 20 years old, a mercenary, and a new comer. Me and the crew Aren't being taken seriuosly because of our ages. {We dont have shit to anyone} I keep thinking. The now Herald of Andraste is still out its been two days. The fellas have all gone to do their own thing for awhile we agreed to meet at the tavern latter tonight. So im solo today weird not having them around. I walk out the front gate and see Cullen barking instruction to the new recuits. Then I see Cassandra slaming into the practice dummy. {Damn she good} I thought looking at her move. I decide to go speak with her since have nothing important to do. "Hey Cass" i said earning myself a glare. "It's Cassandra. Now what isn't you want." She asked "Just want to talk is all. Admireing your form." I said "What!" she said shocked. Then i finally realized how that sounded "your fighting I mean" quickly correacted. "oh" she said trying to hid the blush. Well she's not to bad on the eyes however. She's honestly cute to me. {So beautiful} I thought that's when she turns and looks at me blushing even more. "What did you just...say" Cassandra siad. I finally realize i said that out loud not in my head causeing me to turn red as well. I try to quickly change the subject "so i came cause i want to improve my Sword skills thought you'd be perfect" i said. "umm... Of course Grab a practice sword" Cassandra siad excepting the subject change. For the next two hours we practiced. "Not bad. Your already above the normal recuits but their is still room for improvement. We meet here everyday for two hour or until I feel your getting what i teach." Cassandra said. Feeling bold i say "So i'll be at your mercy seeker Cassandra." I say grinning. She simply hits me in the arm hard hard. I walk away not understanding why i did that. {What hell am i thinking. no way, there's no way i could already be Atreacted to...Cassandra. Not that it's wrong. at least I can improve with her help. So I get to be her very near...} I thought trying to get my head out the gutter.

(MARCUS POV)

{Dammit the longer stare at her the prettier she seem to get} I thought looking at the passed out Sonya. "That's very creey you know. Watching someone in their sleep." Carmine said Getting me to jump out my seat. "Its well not like that." i said Carmine just looks at me. "Look we all know you gotta thing for her. were all happy you found someone and your taking things slow. Does she know your feelings." Carmine said taking a seat. "No. ill say something when she up and about. Never felt this man the joy of being Around someone besides you guys. She beautiful, Interesting, and caught me off guard when we talked." I said Seeing Carmine smile "hope she feels the same way. You two looked nice together. Anyway see ya gotta go check on Luna see you in the tavern later." Carmine said getting up to go. "I'll be their tell Luna i said hi." Marcus said.

(CARMINE POV)

Luna has become a young, elven, Female verions of Carmine. Always looking to help people in need. And willng to punch anyone who's looking for trouble. I walk up to Luna whos clutching her hand. " Kid something happen your hands swollen" I asked before Cullen, Lelianna and a young angery templar with a black eye walked up. "something wrong" I asked. "Your child attacked me!" the templar yelled. "He claims Luna hit him for no reason." Cullen said "Bullshit" Luna yelled prove how much weve all influenced her. "He was abuseing a mage. He was harassing and hitting her for no reason. I told him stop he didn't so I did what learned. Knocking him on his ass." Luna ranted "Thats my girl" Carmine said proudly. "I 've heard report of some of the templars here doing similar and worser thing as of late. I will look into personally." Lelianna said sending the templar a glare."She should be punished for what she did. The bitch should be thorwn in a cell along with the mage punish her or I will." the Templar said before he could keep ranting there's a knife thrown into his arm. "BITCH I DARE!" Carmine yelled his vocie dripping with anger "I DARE YOU OR ANYONE TO TRY! YOU DONT KNOW ME AT ALL! I WILL FUCK YOUR DAY UP!"Carmine seethed cluching his daggers "NOW THAT I KNOW MY DAUGHTER's NOT SAFE I MAY JUST KILL YOU NOW ASSHOLE! SO YOU CAN ADMIT YOUR CRIME OR BE KILLED BY ME! CLOCKS TICKING FRIEND IF I DONT KILL YOU THE OTHER OUTSIDERS WILL!" Carmine raged at the now terrfied templar. Solas walked up with young elven women in mage robes. Giving me more reason to kill him. Her face was blooded and bruised. "Was it he" solas said clamly pointing at the templar but clearly angery. If I didn't take him Solas just might. The girl points to the templar says " yes twas he. He's done this to others " she said. At this point one of my daggers is completely out. Then theirs a hand on my shoulder turn around. Its Marcus eye glowing red "as much as i want this to happen. He been proven guilty. no need to off him." Marcus said turn back to go to Sonya. "Take him to a cell" Cullen said Disappointed in the templar. "I will have this investagated by my agents. We dont need people like him in the inquisition. You in my tent now." Lelianna said pointing to Carmine. "Luna go to the tavern ill meet you their." i said fallowing Lelianna. "You lost you temper..." "I didnt i knew what i was doing. it was a warning a shot." i interruted "True maybe but dont do something so rash agian. Through I'd hurt him if he touched Luna. She sits in my tent often and watchs me and my agents. Talked a few times also. she very smart, and also cunning. she'll be a fine rouge someday." Lelianna said with light grin."Thanks Leli it's nice to you say that. Who would've thought seem's the dangerous spie queen has a soft spot. Don't worry I wont tell anyone. Its kinda sexy honestly." i said making her turn away quick {to late i saw the blush Leli} I thought. "Just go... about your business" Lelianna stuttered out. {mother told me something once. "Carmine never pass up something good." Another time lelianna.} I thought.

(SUNSET. MILES POV)

Sitting down in the tavern i put my hand in my pocket and pulled out a small box. Just as i pull out the box The other member of The Outsiders come in" hey Miles." Dexter said joinning me along with Marcus, Luna, and Carmine."I'm doing good Just found something." I said putting the deck of playing cards from are world on the table."How about we all play a game of spades" (fun game in real life) Everyone smiles as i deal out the cards Luna decides to sit out an watch. This was a good/bad idea since we get a little compedative.

"MARCUS what the hell are you cutting for you cut dumdass." I yelled "Well maybe i wouldn't if you didnt set yourself up for it. ya ass" Marcus said. "Ok last cards put them down" Carmine said . And Dexter wins his third game. "DAMMIT Dex!" Carmine yelled "How do you keep winning? you win three games and each of us have only won one." Carmine said. "Simple really... you all suck." Dexter said luaghing hard. "Fuck you Dex, so same time tomorrow guys" I asked getting grins and nods " Luna will teach you next time as well." I said then spot Cassandra locking eyes with her for a moment. She turns a walks away. "WOW! My little Miles is growing up" Marcus said. "what are you talking about" I defend. "yeah cause were all that blind" Dexter said sarcastically. "well pretend I don't know" I shot back. "For fuck sakes Miles you two were talking with your eyes. It's clear you both feel something. try to find out what it is a relationship could form or just a strong friendship. But with how intense that stare was you both want more." Carmine said "I'm not sleeping with her" I said . "Not what I meant. Listen up this goes for you to Marcus. Get to know Cassandra, And Sonya before you go jumping into bed. That's mostly directed to Marcus. Just be yourselves and let it happen naturally." Carmine said finished with his speech. "Now I think I'm gonna turn in for the night." Marcus said we get up and leave after him. {hmmmm...Cassandra do I really feel something or was it a one time thing} I thought slowing letting sleep take me.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own dragon age.

(Miles pov)

I'm once again training with Cassandra and I'm being beaten more than usual. The herald had finally woken. Sonya had apparently spoke to Marcus for awhile before talking the inner circle. They've decided to go to the Hinterlands to speak with Mother _Giselle. The plan is for her to go along with Cassandra, Varric, and Solas. The Outsiders were also charged with going with the herald for extra protection. I go to see Cassandra to ask when we leave. I enter the room only to see her shirt off. Her body was covered in sweat and she was also muscular but also had a nice feminine figure. {curves in all the right places} I thought. Then she spots me and gasp "how long were you standing their" she asked embarrassed. {Miles you can say sorry or be bold} I thought. " Long enough to admire almost every inch of you" I said before a fist slams into my chest. " silence." Cassandra yelp " how would you feel if I saw shirtless..." she cut off when remove my own shirt. She look before turning away. "Cassandra I'll be straight up front with this I'm interested in you. I'd push you down right here and now if I could but I'm not. I want to find out what this feeling is. I feel something and think you do as well" I said gently taking her hand " let start as friends first get to know each other first. Then see we're it goes. Just know I may not be able to control myself for long." I said giving her a grin. "We...shall see" Cassandra stuttered out blushing at the confession. {hope that that wasn't to soon. Got her purposely blush so that a good sign.} I thought to myself walking out the room to go prepare._

 _(CASSANDRA POV)_

 _I couldn't believe what just happened. {was I just confessed to. He said friend friends first but he does desire me.} Cassandra thought sending a tingle down her spine. "Romantic actually"she said to herself {I admit I do feel something. Maybe I should explore this feeling. But friends first just friends.} I thought and continued packing._

 _(on the road to the Hinterlands) (SONYA POV)_

 _"ok everyone were almost there another day or so." I said as we stop make camp. I jump when a pair of arm wrap around my waist. I turn to see it's Marcus my companion/maybe future boyfriend. "You I've killed people for sneaking up on me." I said " well I would do it to just anyone. We had a conection the moment we spoke to each other. I've never had this feeling before. I slept around but never just talked its nice" Marcus whispered. "Lets make something clear first. I'm not look for a fling. I want this to go somewhere. So don't expect this qunari to give it up easily." Sonya said " For the first time in my life I want someone. To keep them around, and want to share everything with them. I'm not gonna fuck this up I swear. So let me give this relationship a shot Sonya." Marcus said " You wouldn't have your arms around my waist if I was willing to make this work." I said as we cat calls and cheering from Marcus's friends and varric. Now commence embarrassment._

 _(DEXTER POV)_

 _" Hey Dex" Carmine said sitting on the log next to me. "Word is you been goinging into a certain ambassador room and coming out like twister hit you." Carmine said grinning like and idiot. "Like you can talk you ass. Has the queen of spies become Luna mom yet." I Said causing to spit take spraying ale everywhere. "Fuck Dexter" Carmine said going back to his drink. {He not wrong about the rumor however but that's no business yet.} I thought looking at the fire until Miles sat a stool down and slammed a deck of cards down " let's play" Miles said. Making us all surround the stool for a quick game._

 _(MILES POV)_

 _After days or was it weeks we finally make it to the Hinterlands. On are way to the village were Mother Giselle is all I hear is fighting. When we see the village. Then in a instant I actavate aura shield as a fire ball is sent my way. It hits the shield I don't get hurt but it sends me flying off the horse. Luna quick takes him out and i draw the hilt and call the spirt blade fourth. We run into the village and end all the Templar and mages. Seeing neither said wanted to talk. We finally caught sight of Giselle._

 _While Sonya did her job talking to Giselle the rest healed are minor injuries. And help a few refugees. Then we were waved over by Cassandra and Sonya. "So plan" i asked. "We've got to go to Vol rayeaux." Sonya sighed as did we. {Dammit we have to go back their. At least it's not to stay,I hope.} I kept thinking. " But we have a few thing to care here first. Will be breaking up into groups. Miles, Cassandra, Dexter, and me will see the horse master and clear rifts. The rest of you will see corporal vale and help him with what the villages needs." Sonya said giving us a nod to move out._

 _All of this took all day and most of the night never been so tired. Sonya lead us in killing demons, demon possessed wolves, marking watch tower and getting the horse masters help. As for the others lead by Marcus they crushed both rebel mage and Templar factions,found their supplies, hunted for the villagers, Carmine and Luna help and elfs wife who hard breathing trouble. And we all killed off as many bandits as possible. We setup camp and rested for a whole before preparing to leave. This gave me a chance to really talk and get to know Cassandra. Only she refused to talk about her brother. Touchy subject I guess so I didn't push. She try's say to act tough {well who am I kinda she hard as nails. but I know deep down she can be gentle and sweet I'm sure of it.}I thought finding myself staring at her as we continue up the road away from the Hinterlands._


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own dragon age.

(CARMINE POV)

"what was I thinking last night." I said putting my hand on my face. {I can't believe I kissed her} I thought. "Lelianna" I said softly.

(FLASH BACK)

"lelianna your up late" I asked "as are you"leliana said back coming out war room."we just got back from the Hinterlands. At least I get to see my favorite spie queen" I said looking at her and the elegant way she walks. The confidence, the skill {damn} i thought. "Your gorgeous you know that" I softly say letting it slip out as she stops beside me. We stood their looking at each other both of us blushing. The longer we stood their the stronger my desire got. I move in slowly pressing my lips against hers. I break the kiss after a monument only to have Lelianna pull me back in. I wrap my arm around her waist pulling her in closer. Are bodies were pressing hard against each other. I slowly move us to the wall pinning her to it. I'm surprised when Lelianna wraps her legs around my waist grinding into me. I move on to kissing her neck. Lelianna lets out a soft gasp. Were close to stripping each until the sound of a door opening stops us. I let her go and we straighten ourselves up. "Lelianna" I said. She walks away and doesn't answer me. "Damn" I mutter out.

(Flash back end)

"Shit" I says "I have to talk to her" I said looking at her main tent. I walk my heart was threatening to burst from my chest. " Lelianna " I called she ignored me "Leli we have to talk about it at some point." I said "no what Happened last can't happen again. No matter how much you want or how good it felt..." she paused. "Felt good huh." I said grinning walking closer to her. Lelianna turns around placing a hand on my chest. "I have responsibilities Carmine. This cannot be ever if I do wait this." Lelianna said looking directly into my eyes. "Too bad Leli you have now fully taken my full attention. I won't chase you...to much. I'll do as you ask but if you want this as much as I do tell me." I said seeing a light pink on her face. I walk out the tent towards the tavern. "Fath... I mean Carmine how are you." Luna asked " doing good kid. Your more energetic then usual." I asked " Lelianna in giving me lessons on using using daggers." Luna said " good kid remember you, me and The other are going to Val royeaux tomorrow. So get to bed early." I said letting Luna run off.

(MILES POV) ( 2 weeks later Val royeaux)

I recently been training with Cassandra on the road and I feeling pent up. She is making it hard to keep my hands to myself But friends first. {a gentleman Miles} I thought. " So Miles you and Cassandra have spending at of time together lately. Is there something we should." Marcus said with a shit eating grin. Cassandra sends Marcus a full power death glare. Marcus smiles it was his 'I'm about to say something awful and/or fucked up' smile. "So Miles you given Cassandra your first time yet" Marcus said without any shame before having a fist collide with his face. He's down and completely out. "Damn Cassandra think I like you even more now" I said making her give a slight smile. We walk into Val royeaux carrying a ko'd Marcus.

watching the events unfold Marcus finally wakes up "remind me never to piss your girl off ever." Marcus said. "Were not at that stage yet. I'm at the stage we're I can flirt with her without ending up like your ass. On the ground fucked up." I said laughing "hey she snuck me I wasn't ready." Marcus said "please she'd snap you in half." I said. I turn to the stage and see the Mother get dropped by a templar. We run to the Herald and Cassandra side and get my first look at lord seeker Lucius. He finishes laying into us something about recognition, and independence wasn't listening. "Wow what a dick. Someone clearly didn't get hugs as a kid" I said. I then see the look of hurt and disappointment on Cassandra face. "You ok Cass" I asked grabbing her hand. "I'm fine i just wasn't expecting the Templar to do this" Cassandra sighed out. "Come on you two were heading to the inn" Sonya said calling us.

On the way to the inn we had three incidents. The first was Grand Enchanter Fiona inviting us to Redcliffe castle. Next nearly getting hit with and arrow with a note. Carmine knew who it was and were to find them. Next a well dressed man with a message from noble apparently. So going to another party. We finally make to the inn and go over our plans. "Carmine. You, me and Luna will see about the red Jenny's first. Next the party who my plus one." Sonya asked "Marcus" we all said. "Fuck y'all" Marcus yells. Until Sonya give him a look "fine ok I'll do it. I'll go with you." Marcus said defeated.

Like always none of the mission go well. We recruited and elf named Sera craziest fucking chick I ever met. Now I see why Luna came back a little different being around sera for almost a year. Next Sonya came in smiling with a depressed looking Marcus. "How'd the party go guys" I asked. "Ask the beast/ lady killer of orlais" Sonya said smirking. "A nickname the noble chick gave me. I spent all night apologizing to Sonya." Marcus said. We all couldn't hold it anymore and let loose the laughter. " in all seriousness we got enchanter vivienne to join or we'll she offered. So get some rest I want out of here tomorrow." Sonya said we were all surprised when she slept in the same bed as Marcus. {good for you Marcus}I thought smiling. Next morning we once again leave Val royeaux {hope we don't come back again} I think mentally sighing.


	13. Chapter 13

I Do no own dragon age.

(MILES POV)

*thump*, *thump*, "so fucking bored!" I said *thump*, *thump*. "Miles for the love all thats good stop banging your head on the table. You don't have a lot of brain cell as it is." Marcus said starting to get concerned. "Talking about me you got depressed mad hard when Sonya left three week ago." I shot back "She had to go get warden Blackwall, and then Bull Charger." Varric said joining us at the table. "They'll be back in a day, two at most. So teach me this card game I see guys playing spades you called it." Varric asked "only if you teach us wicked grace?"Carmine said

With the spades and wicked grace card game lessons we killed about most of the afternoon. Wicked grace is easier and harder than I thought. Varric learned our game pretty quick. That was pretty much how the day went. "So where's Luna she usually joins us" I asked. "With Lelianna she's teaching her a few things. She's learning self defense form me as well. Carmine style" Carmine said. "Carmine style so a lot of cheating and cheap shots then." I said "remember what James Henry used to say"Carmine said. "Boys there's no such things as a fair fight." We all said "damn I miss the old man" I said. Before we came here he taught us how to fist fight. Then five or six years he just disappeared without a trace. {guess will never find out} I thought. " I'm heading to bed it's getting late see ya fellas." I said heading out the tavern.

(Early the next morning)

New place new routine {wake up, clean teeth somehow, battle magic training, and sword trying.} I thought. Sucks Cassandra not here but once in a while Cullen lets me and Marcus train with the troop. I even got to fight Cullen practice of course and got beaten. Marcus had got bit arrogant lately lets just Cullen humbled him down real quick. After the training we saw Carmine putting gale in his hair slicking it back. "Just were the fuck do get hair gale from." Marcus said "you know they have this stuff it's just expensive." Carmine said drying his hand. "Oh yeah Sonya was spot coming in this direction. She'll be here in three hours." I said Marcus just smiles.

Sonya hugs Marcus happy to see him waiting for her. A couple weeks apart will do that to you. "Hey Cass nice to see you back." I said Cassandra smiles "good to see you. Hope you didn't slack off while I was gone" Cassandra said. "I'd never...slack...on you Cassandra" I said feeling bold. The glare she gives quickly destroys the boldness. "Anyway the Herald has a choice to make. Mages or Templars who will we ask for help." Cassandra said " well I'll you to beautiful." I said giving a smile. Cassandra walks by gently touching my arm an walking off to the chantry. "Well you have good taste Miles". Someone says. I look down to see a shadow towering over my and I knew the voice. "Been awhile since that job in orlais. Nice to see ya Iron Bull." I said "you sure picked a tough one women to go after. But I see how she softens up around. Keep it Miles someone needs to make her relax a little. Keep it in both ways" Bull say laughing loudly. "Good to see you Bull. So who the mage." I asked "oh the vint, went to see the mage rebels on the way back names Dorian I think." Bull says as said mages walked forward to introduce himself. "Greeting Dorian pavus of tevinter seem we may be working together". Dorian said "nice to meet ya names Miles Turner." I said shakeing his hand. "Fallow me we're going to discuss are plans" Sonya say calling them.

Luna comes up with the elven mage she saved a while back and a young templar. With her is Carmine and Dexter. "Ok what's this? Who your friends Little L." I asked her. "Luna their your friends you ask." Carmine said smiling along with Dexter. " well this kelda and this is Ryan. They want to join The Outsiders." Luna said waiting for me to speak. "Why?" I asked turning my attention to them. Kelda is first to speak " well after I was beaten up by that Templar some of friends heard about him being locked up. So as revenge there treatment of my fellow mages got hasrher. Cullen's had to break up several fight and has kicked out a mage and a Templar who kept causing problems. My on fellow mages turned on me saying it's my fault this occurred. Then I met Ryan he was order by Cullen to look after me until I fully healed from my injury. We...grew close in that. But some of his fellow Templars look down on the relationship." Kelda said " just how old are you two?" I asked curious. "25 years old" Ryan said "26" kelda said. {young but their trained} I thought. "Ok your in but first Ryan do you need lyrium." I asked "no. I have not taken my vows yet. I have my abilities but I haven't taken lyrium. Cullen told me I didn't need use it or take my vows. I also plan on staying with kelda so it works it's self out in the end." Ryan says {good no addition for him thanks to Cullen. He free to make his own choices. Glad he never took lyrium he won't go crazy.} i thought happily. "Ok then your both in welcome to The Outsiders." I said "just like that you'd let and elf and a human couple join your group" kelda asked surprised. I nod "we don't care what you or who you love. But it clear your good open minded people. You'll fit right in I'd say." Said Dexter happy to accept them in. While Luna says nothing only giving me a tight bear hug. {I see the training carmine, Lelianna, and Sera put her through has paid off.} I thought. "Thank you uncle Miles. You to uncle Dexter." Luna say bear hugging Dexter also. Luna walks to the tavern with Carmine, Kelda, and Ryan. " first their was five and then their were was seven. The family's is starting to grow Miles" Dexter says with a smile.

"Hey ghost, Dex every going to the tavern see ya their" Varric asked. "Ghost" I asked confused "you know you do the creepy ghost sword thing. So ghost fits." Varric laughs out " pretty cool nickname actually" Dexter says walking in front of us. "Oh yeah it slipped my mind. Looks like we're going with the mages. They'll be talking details awhile. So the rest of the day is ours." Dexter i said walking into the tavern to her and argument. "Carmine what the fuck stop cutting me"Marcus yell "it's part of the game Marcus stop bitching" Carmine barks back. I look at Dexter and we say it at the same time "their playing spades" we both sighed out. But we join in anyway.

(The next morning)(still Miles Pov)

Me and the outsiders walk into the war room of the haven chantry. Sonya was out preparing to go face off with against magister Alexius. The Outsiders however were being our first official Inquisition task today. "Welcome lets get right to it then" Cullen said. "A merchant and his noble partner is asking for help are help." Josephine said "what the trouble" I asked. "Apparently their shipments are being attacked by bandits. They asked for you specifically. Someone you've worked for before I suspect." Lelianna added. "From what the letter says their number are 25 maybe more." Cullen said looking confident. "Should be fine since Iron bull offered to let Krem and the rest of the Charger lend you a hand. You've worked together before so chemistry shouldn't be an issue. You leave today so prepare to head to the merchant home. he'll give you more details once your their." Cullen said. "You count on us we got this" we walk out the room. Dexter doesn't know I caught him and Josephine giving each other hot looks. So hot I'm surprised nothing got set on fire. {are the rumors really true} I wondered. I'm pulled from my thinking by Cassandra grasping my arm and taking me outside. She strays pacing back and forth looking neither happy, mad, or sad Just blank. It cute and terrifying all at once. I've seen what this Woman can do to a man and its not pretty. " I can't say right now when we're both back I will give you and answer. I...do feel for you. But you'll have to wait till I can properly explain when we're back." Cassandra walks away after saying her I guess you can call it a confession. I move on not knowing how long I was standing there. {lets get this over and done with. I have something to look forward to when I'm back} I thought full of joy.

(unknown Location) (Unknown POV)

Sitting in a dark room the agent returns"Has the letter been sent to the inquisition" the unknown voice says. "Yes boss The Outsiders are coming and the inquisition suspect nothing." The agent replays. "Perfect we will end The Outsiders and that bastard Miles will die." A man in the corner trembles with anger. " Clam yourself my son Miles is yours to kill. Me and the rest of the group will deal with the rest of them." Unknown said "Miles won't be able to run this time and you will end him...MAVEN." Unknown said grinning darkly. "He won't father. HE'LL PAY FOR WHAT HE DID TO BUTCHER!" Maven yelled out. "Your orders Joseph" the agent asked " just prepare to give the Outsiders a warm welcome. That goes for you to son." I said "of course father" Maven said playing with his dagger. "Too bad for you Outsiders when you come in your not leaving alive." I seethed. The agent leaves the room to the outskirts of the forest "I need to warn them" she mutters "I have to..." the agent is struck in the head and dragged into the forest "I this plan will go off without interference. I'll deal with this bitch later lock her in the house." I said staring at the path.{come to us, come to your doom Outsiders} I thought "Joseph blood drinker is waiting" I said laughing as loud as I can along with Maven. They'll be no escape, they'll be no running, we end it here.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own dragon age

(Miles Pov)

" hey guys I see th place up ahead" I shouted so everyone could hear. Me and Krem were walking up front we saw in front of the house was a man waiting for us. "Welcome me Joseph is waiting for you in his study" he said. "You go in this your mission me and the rest of charger will wait outside" Krem said walking out. Walking down a hall we walk into the room seeing Joseph sitting in the chair. We leave Luna, Kelda and Ryan outside the door. Marcus and I walk to the center of the room leaving Dexter and Carmine standing by the door. I look to see two men standing by the left wall and two on the right. Then there three men behind Joseph. "So what the issue " I say wanting to move things along. "Well my son was killed some time a go. Bastard killed he was and idiot but still my son. The men who killed him must die." Joseph said. "Ok we're do we find them" I asked. "No need to all those that have wronged me are right here. You will pay for what you did to butcher." Joseph seethed. Then I saw Maven come from behind a bookshelf. The on the left and right run towards Dexter and Carmine. Dexter freezes one and throws an ice spike through the head of the second. Carmine run towards the next two rolling forward cutting both of their leg. Carmine stands and stabs them in the necks. The three men behind them Joseph rush Marcus and they learn never rush a berserker. Marcus swings the Buster sword though two of the men's heads. The last take the opportunity to stab Marcus in the thigh. He looks up to see a very pissed off and unfazed Marcus. Marcus moves his sword up an stabs downwards into his back spraying blood into Marcus's face. We look to see Joseph pick up his great hammer. "Dexter, Marcus check on the other me and Carmine will deal deal with these assholes" I said. Dexter and Marcus reluctantly leave the room me and Carmine squaring off against Joseph and Maven.

(Dexter pov)

we step out the door to see Krem and the charger already in the room. I look around an spot Luna and kelda. Ryan is injured but it doesn't look serious. "What the fuck is going on here?" I asked. "We were out when saw bandit coming. When we hear the fighting inside we moved in. Next we barricaded the door sure that not going hold though. We came here to see Luna and here friends took care the inside already. The charger have already setup a few surprises for those bandit traps and such. Should cut their numbers down a bit. We can win this I've seen worse. There only 25 give or take." Krem said confident we can win this. I drink a mana potion as I hear the front door being smashed open."Here we go" I muttered.

(Carmine Pov)(Carmine vs Joseph)

Maven run off Miles close behind leaving me and Joseph. "Your friends going to die Maven has already surpassed even me" said Joseph. " bitch. He beat you son once he can do it a second time" I said "huh your close to that elf aren't you. Maybe I'll sell her when your dead" Joseph said. I was shaking with anger and shot back "maybe if your son wasn't and asshole Miles wouldn't had fucked him up. Your son is sitting six feet deep are no one cares. He was a rapist, murdering asshole and the world won't miss him."I said. "Now you die slow!" Joseph yells charging at me. He swings his hammer and I managed to duck down only for him to knee me in the chest. I fall backward and see him bringing the hammer down and I roll to the right. I stand up and get my footing but he keeps charging I run forward as well. When Joseph swings his hammer I dropped down sliding on my knee the hammer barely missing my head. While sliding I cut the back of his knee but keep coming not even fazed. He drops his shoulder and rams me into the wall knocking the air out my lungs. I look up his hammer is ready to come down. Joseph is surprised when I throw a bomb in his face but it wasn't as fire type. "My eyes you little sonnva bitch" Joseph yells. "Pepper extract bitch. Old school pepper spray." I wheezed out catching my breath. I then used my got to fight move. I kick Joseph in the balls then drove my knee into his face hearing a loud *crunch*. His nose was crooked and he dropped his hammer picking up my knives I stab him in both of his sides. He's still standing. Joseph pulls a hidden dagger swinging at me I dash back but I'm to late the dagger slashes into my left eye."Aaaaahhhhh" I screamed out in pain but I see Joseph starting to wobble his body starting to fail. I run forward ignoring the pain in my eye. I stab Joseph in the chest dropping him to his knees. I finish by putting both daggers into the side of his head. "Man hope Miles has better luck." I say to myself before passing out. Last thing remember is Luna and Dexter coming up to me.

(MILES POV) (round 2 Miles vs Maven)

Maven I running down the hall with me close behind him. He runs down the stairs at the end of the hall I fallow him down. I find myself in a basement no Maven. I walk into a small room then I hear the door close behind me. I see Maven locking us in the room "no running Miles this is the end." Maven said with his normal psychotic grin. The room was just big enough to move in. Then I smell it , it smelled like some sort of oil. Maven takes a torch throwing it to the ground. The oil ignites lighting the walls on fire. "Your fucking insane you Basra..." before I finish Maven draws his sword and once again starts the fight swinging his sword at me. Our swords collide making us both take a step back. Maven pulls his dagger he continues his attack again but I block all of all of his attack. The training with Cassandra and Cullen was paying off. Maven changes tactics he side steps me cutting my side. I swing but side steps again cutting into my back. I turn around but closes in stabbing his dagger into my shoulder. I attempt to counter but dashes backwards laughing. {Maven is a murdering, psycho but he's a skilled one} i kept thinking. Maven rushes me I swing my sword on trying keep him at a distance. What didn't expect was that is he wanted. Maven kicks my sword from my hand forceing me to retreat back. Maven comes running forward thinking the fights over but I had a risky idea. {Okay I got one shot a this} I thought. Maven swings his sword I side step grabbing his wrist and putting my other hand on his elbow. In one swift motion I push his elbow forward and pull his arm back shattering his elbow. Marven screams in pain and horror seeing his arm twisted in a way it shouldn't. I pick up my sword and try to get steady. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! Your just to much fun" Maven yelled laughing at the pain and kicking his sword out the way. Maven grips his dagger tightly am moves forward to make one last attempt the end the fight. Instead of dodging I move in as well. With what little strength I had left I swing my sword down directly on his hand chopping it off. "Damn you Miles. I HATE YOU!" Maven scream out. "Your brother is shit, your father is trash, and your dead" I said. I lift my sword up and bring it downward into Maven's head. Grabbing the key I open the door and get out the room just as the ceiling collapses.

"Shit a second later and I would've..." I'm cut off by a loud grunting noise. I look to my left to see a tied up women. {She look very familiar} I thought. The hits me that one of lelianna agents the one that lead us to haven. Walking I removed the gag from her mouth and untied her "Mina what hell are you doing here" I asked ignoring the pain in my shoulder. "Lelianna planted me here months ago to keep and eye on them. To make sure they were actually merchants. When I found out what they were planning to do to you all I had already sent the message. Maven must have recognized me and I was knocked out before I could warn you. And here I am." Mina said "well it's over and done with" Dexter said coming down the stairs covers in cuts. I go up stairs with help from Mina and Dexter barely able to walk. I notice Carmine laying down with bandage over his left eye but Joseph is dead. While Marcus is covered with injuries I'm told he'll be fine but he needs rest. Going berserk so many times took a lot out of and I to was out of mana. Krem and Dexter lead a counterattack I'm told. Everyone is injured but no dead meaning we were just lucky. We stay in the house long enough to heal and bandage are wounds. We leave watching the house burn down. Safe to say that one problem down but many more that need to be fixed. The back of my mind keeps repeating {to close}. Another part of my mind says {I want to see Cassandra}. I walk with everyone smiling to myself till we're away from the house. I'm happy this chapter of our lives is closed. "Tomorrow we make are way back to Haven" I shout getting a nod from the group. I'm sure we're all more then happy to go back and be bore for a few days.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own dragon age

(Small side story)

(Carmine Pov)

Are not so merry group returns to haven. It took us a week to get back. Only cause we were all completely spent after that ambush. I see haven with my one eye. An I don't wish to speak. "You know the ladies like eyepatches and scars right." Miles said laughing a little. I couldn't help but let a chuckle escape. I head to Lelianna spy tent. She stunned to see the shape I'm in "what happened!" Lelianna gasped out concerned. I nearly died I have no regrets for what I did next. Reach out I kiss her deeply pouring everything I feel into it. After a second I pull away and *slap* I struck by Lelianna. "Told you not to chase me Yet you continue. If this is a game..." "Leli this isn't a game to me. I don't chase as you said. Unless I mean. Now come here." I say in a low voice. "You have that crazed and hungry look in your eyes like last time" Lelianna said "question is will you stop me from having you right here." I said "you will beg for mercy when it done" Lelianna says closing the tent and undoing her cloak. Carmine clears the table an placing lelianna on top of it. Instead waiting Carmine rips the front of lelianna cloak open exposing her pale skin. He slowly kiss her stomach working his up to her neck leaving a mark. Lelianna moans in approval her nails digging into his back."We can hold off if it too soon for you Leli" I asked Lelianna wraps her legs around me pulling me in. "Talk is cheap show how deeply you feel for me" Lelianna said both of us are done talking and continue to indulge.

(Miles Pov)

Cassandra and Sonya had returned a day before us with the mages. They left to close the breach and succeeded. Night head come quick and celebrating continues. I walk out the tavern to join. Then I feel a strong grip on my arm "when need...to talk now." Cassandra stuttered out. "Sure thing your room" I asked "yes fallow" she say. I close the door behind us "so you like me don't you or I hope" I asked. "Like you I guess that's the word. I like being around you. Your unprofessional, a shameless flirt, with the mouth of a pirate. But deep down I see you are also compassionate to those who deserve it. Your like the herald you feel no above or below everyone's equal. And know for a fact you care for your friends old and new. You have faults but the good out weigh them. I suppose you could say I like that you don't wear a mask your just being yourself and nothing more." Cassandra finishes making me shiver. "You just had to say that" I said getting up from the table. "Now I won't be able to keep my hands off you. Come here Cass." I said pulling her in and pressing my lips to hers. She catches me off guard when her tongue enters my mouth. My hand begins to wander. She groans when firmly grabbed her ass. We move to the bed not stopping or breaking the kiss. Cassandra breaks the kiss breathing heavily. She put her hand on my chest and say "this is as far as I want to go for now." Cassandra said "fine by me you set the pace Cass and I'll fallow." I say completely honest "so we're a couple now" I asked "yes I suppose it does" Cassandra giggle actually giggled tough badass Cassandra just giggled. Before we live in this moment we hear the alarm bell ringing. We rush out to see everyone scrambling. "There's and unknown force approaching" Cullen said closing the gate.

(Carmine Pov)

"sound like trouble Leli and you might wanna hide all those love bites I left." i said throwing my clothes on. "Well I think we enjoyed ourselves enough" Lelianna said. "To bad we couldn't go another round." I said laughing "let go see what the trouble is and crush it."

(Marcus Pov)

I was outside haven when large army appeared running back to haven 20's a least. He also wore a strange large hat and pale as hell. "Hello I'm Cole people are coming to kill the herald. I'm here to warn her to help." Cole said "all I need to here fallow me I know the way." I said cole right behind me.

(Dexter Pov)

Enchanter Fiona really knows her magic. We've been talking to Solas for the past hour about techniques and theories I had. It was until that damn alarm bell went off and fucked up everything. "We should see what going on" i said grabbing my staff. Hope we're all ok to fight we only recently started to recover. Welll no way around it let see who walk towards their deaths.


End file.
